


The Secret Angel and Demon

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Angel and demons have been enemies for years now. They were locked in eternal war, always fighting each other. But when Lucy Heartfilia, an angel, meets Natsu Dragneel, a demon, their whole world changes. After falling in love, they decide to be reborn on Earthland where there are no limitations. Together, they will face anything that comes their way.





	The Secret Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone! Recently, I had a lot of ideas come to me that I didn't want to follow through because I already a quite a few stories I was working on. I just decided to go with it though. Because I'm working on so many stories, I probably won't update frequently. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! See you later!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does but I do own the OCs.

They met by chance, she reflected. Lucy Heartfilia had no idea how much her life would change when she met Natsu Dragneel and looking back on it now, she couldn’t say that she regretted it.

 

They weren’t normal. Natsu was a demon while Lucy was an angel, and they both have lived for hundreds of years. They were taught to hate each other. That the other was the enemy. That they couldn’t be trusted.

 

But Natsu was nothing like she expected a demon to be. And even though she didn’t know it at the time, he was the prince of the demons, known to most by E.N.D., who was said to be heartless and cruel. Natsu though…

 

He was different. He was kind, caring, honest, and maybe a little dense though Lucy had to wonder at times if that was an act. Yes, Lucy decided, it was definitely an act. Lucy had seen the wisdom in Natsu's eyes sometimes when no one was looking, the tiredness and knowledge that came with living basically forever.

 

Even though they didn’t age and couldn’t get ill, they could still die by wounds but that rarely happen considering their regenerative abilities. You would have to have some sort of weapon or magic that specifically stopped their regeneration. Even Demon or Celestial Magic couldn’t stop them from regenerating, though it would slow it down quite a bit.

 

She couldn't help but fall in love and to her delight, he felt the same. But it was dangerous. They could be put to death if they were discovered and that was when Natsu came to a decision.

 

“We have to leave,” he said to her, during one if their many meetups.

 

“Where would we go?” she asked, “They would be able to sense our presence.”

 

Natsu looked at her, dead serious.

 

“We can have our presence hidden. I know a guy who won't tell anyone about us and then we can go to Earthland. We can live as humans, never worrying about being discovered. But it comes at a price. We will turn into child again, with different parents. We will retain our memories but we will basically be humans with no demonic or angelic powers until we find someone to break us free. Are you willing to go?” he asked, looking at her with determination and hope.

 

Lucy smiled in both love and hope.

 

“You know the answer.”


End file.
